


The Other Brother

by Chasing_Crows



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anger, Brothers, Family Issues, Fist Fights, Forduary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasing_Crows/pseuds/Chasing_Crows
Summary: Forduary 2021 week four - AUsWhat if Stan was the one who got lost to the portal instead of Ford?
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	The Other Brother

“I have something to ask of you,” Ford said. “Remember our plans to sail around the world on a boat? Take this book, get on a boat, and sail as far away as you can- to the edge of the earth. Bury it where no one can find it!”

“... that’s it?! You finally wanna see me after ten years, and it’s to tell me to get as far away from you as possible?” Ford ignored the hurt in his brother’s voice.

“Stanley, you don’t understand what I’m up against, what I’ve been through!”

“No, no, you don’t understand what _I’ve_ been through! I’ve been to prison in three different countries, I once had to chew my way out of the trunk of a car- you think you’ve got problems? I’ve got a mullet, Stanford! Meanwhile, where have you been? Livin’ it up in your fancy house in the woods, selfishly hoarding your college money,” Stan jammed a finger into Ford’s chest. “Because you only care about yourself.”

Ford couldn’t believe his ears. “I’m selfish? I’m selfish, Stanley? How can you say that after costing me my dream school! I’m giving you a chance to do the first worthwhile thing in your life and you won’t even listen!”

“Well, listen to this- you want me to get rid of this book? Fine! I’ll get rid of it right now!” Stan pulled a lighter from his pocket and raised the journal to the flame.

Ford grabbed the book, trying to pull it away. “No! You don’t understand!”

“You said you wanted me to have it so I’ll do what I want with it!” Stan yanked the book back and attempted to ignite it a second time.

“My research!” And they were kids again, fighting for the same toy. Ford tackled his brother and they flew to the floor. He was up first, but Stan extended a foot and tripped him, giving Stan the head start necessary to get on his feet first and snatch the book.

“Stanley, give it back!” Ford was on his twin, forcing his back onto a panel of switches and buttons. They were too consumed by their struggle to notice the blinking lights and whirr of machinery that began.

“You want it back you’re gonna have to try harder than that!” Stan pushed Ford off of him, all while continuing to grapple for possession of the journal. “You left me behind, you jerk, it was supposed to be us forever- you ruined my life!”

Ford kicked Stan in the stomach, pinning him to the side of the glowing hot control panel. “You ruined your own life!”

“Ahhhhhh!” Stan wailed, and the mingled smell of burning fabric and flesh met Ford’s nose as his brother was branded.

Ford clutched the journal, now frantic. “Stanley, ohmygosh I’m so sorry! Are you alr-owww!” A fist collided with his nose, causing his face to explode in pain. He dropped the journal and took several unsteady steps backwards, only being stopped by tripping over the portal’s large central lever.

Stan approached, one hand on his injured shoulder. “Some brother you turned out to be. You care more about your dumb mysteries than your family? Well then you can have ‘em!” He shoved the journal back, and Ford fumbled with it before slipping it into his coat’s inner pocket, hiding it in case Stan changed his mind.

“Stan, you need to understand how important this all is! This is my life’s work, I can’t just destroy it, but this is a matter of life and death- the fate of the world is at stake!”

Stan glared at him. “Fine, Sixer. Keep to your nerd junk if you need it to feel special.”

Normally those words would have cut deep, but right now, this was bigger than himself. Ford’s research could change the world, the universe, even, and Stan couldn’t see that. His nose still throbbed, and as his anger bubbled up and boiled over, it was Stan’s turn to get punched in the face. Ford hadn’t been much for boxing when they were young, but his blow caught Stan off guard enough to make him retreat a few steps. What he wasn’t expecting was for his twin not to steady himself, but rather to be lifted off the ground and slowly float towards the portal instead.

“Ahh- Ford! What the hell is this?! Help!” his brother called.

Fuck. He remembered falling onto the lever, but he had been so wrapped up in the fight that he didn’t register what it meant. “Stan!” He scrambled to the lever and tried to shut the portal down, but it was stuck. Damn, he must have broken it when he fell. He searched for something to throw for Stan to grab, but as he looked, his brother got farther and farther away, screaming all the while.

“Stanford! Help me!”

Powerless to stop it, he turned to his brother, reaching a hand forward while being careful not to step over the tape line. “Stanley!” but it was too late. He watched his twin disappear before a flash of pure light filled the room, knocking him down, blinded.

**Author's Note:**

> While this short project started as my week four entry for Forduary, it’s grown into something significantly bigger. This is just the first chapter of what is becoming a much longer story, and I currently have, like, sixteen chapters planned. I’m not going to update this until I’m completely finished so I can release each chapter on a regular schedule, and I can’t make any promises on when that will happen. I work full time, and obviously this is just a hobby, so although I want to get the rest of this story out as soon as possible, it will be a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this sneak peek at what I’m working on, and I hope you’ll read the whole thing once I have it posted. Cheers!


End file.
